<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trials and Tribulations by amyriadofproblems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164740">Trials and Tribulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyriadofproblems/pseuds/amyriadofproblems'>amyriadofproblems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, F/M, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripping, Threesome, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyriadofproblems/pseuds/amyriadofproblems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, and everyone has gone home, well almost everyone, Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner come to face their desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader, Reader/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Late Night at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long and exhausting case, and most of the team had already gone home for the night, but I was staying late in order to finish up my case report. I hated leaving things unfinished so I was pushing on through the late night.<br/>
Suddenly I heard a door open and looked up to see my boss, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid leaving Hotch’s office. I expected Hotch to still be here, but Spencer? Usually he liked to leave as soon as he could get away in order to get back to his apartment and bury his nose in a new book before he was too tired. The pair made their way into the bullpen. I turned back to my report and continued to write. I could tell they were hovering over me, but I ignored them and focused on my work, still desperate to finish and get back to my own place.<br/>
All of a sudden I felt a firm grip on my shoulder, and could tell it was Hotchner’s hand.<br/>
“Y/n? Why are you still here, it’s five minutes till 12,” Spencer asked quietly. I spun around in my chair so I could face the two.<br/>
“Well I could ask you the same thing Reid”.<br/>
“Actually I was just talking to Aaron about something,” Aaron? I’d never heard Spencer refer to our boss by his first name, only Rossi ever did, “We have a proposition for you”.<br/>
“Okay, shoot”.<br/>
“Y/n, would you be willing to-“ the pair of men exchanged a quick glance, “to do something a little risky with us this evening. We’ve been thinking about this for quite some time and-“, I interrupted Hotch with a deep kiss. I had seen the look in both men’s eyes as soon as I had spun around to face them. I knew what they were thinking and what they wanted to do.<br/>
I broke the kiss and glanced over at Spencer while I tried to catch my breath.<br/>
“You two want a threesome, right? But why me, why now?” I asked, searching for any hint that it may have just be some kind of prank that I would never recover from.<br/>
“Y/n, thi-this has been something Aaron and I have been discussing and thinking about for some time now, and well, there’s no one else we would rather do it with. You’re the perfect match for the both of us,” Spencer looked at me with hungry eyes, trying to take in my reaction. I leaned over, still clinging to Hotch and kissed the other, smaller man.<br/>
“Okay, I’m all yours, whatever you want, I’m okay with. I’m clean and on the pill so as long as you are too we shouldn’t have anymore problems. Now where are we going? Hotch I assume you actually made your bed this morning?” I say stifling a laugh at the look on Spencer’s face after my comment.<br/>
“Actually Y/n, as of right now we aren’t going anywhere,” Hotch said, voice husky, with the faintest trace of a smirk on his lips.<br/>
“Wha-What?” I stuttered as Hotch pushed me back until I hit my desk, and started to unbutton my cardigan. Spencer gently took some of my hair into his large hand allowing for him to pull back to gain access to my neck. I stifled a moan at the feeling of his lips nipping and kissing at my neck, vaguely thinking of the marks I would later have to cover with makeup before work for at least the next week.<br/>
In the back of mind I was conscious of the fact that we were still in the office, where we may get caught by a number of our coworkers or superiors, but I pushed away the fear of Strauss finding me in this compromising position when I felt Hotch’s hands cupping my breasts, over my bra. I could feel Spencer’s fingers dragging down my torso to toy with the top of my skirt. The intensity of both mens’ full attention was overwhelming and I couldn’t form any proper words. My desire took over and unconsciously I bucked my hips towards Aaron’s leg, which was between mine, pinning me against the edge of my desk. I was desperate for some kind of friction.<br/>
I glanced down and could see the tents in both mens’ slacks. It just made me even more crazy for more of them.<br/>
“P-please, I need you, both of y-you,” I looked up and saw Reid’s lusty brown eyes watching mine. Just then I felt Hotch tugging my skirt down, and once it was around my ankles at the floor, he moved to unbutton his own pants.<br/>
“Reid, get her bent over the corner of the desk,” Hotch said with a growl. Gently Spencer guided me down, into an optimal position for both men. Spencer moved up and began kissing me, holding my face with one hand while unbuttoning his pants with the other. Hotch reached for the clasp of my bra, and unhooked it, leaving me nearly naked, at work no less. Both men were now palming themselves, caressing me with their unoccupied hand.<br/>
“Please” I whimpered quietly, my begging elicited a small moan from Spencer, clearly barely restraining himself but he looked up, waiting for Hotch’s permission. Hotch gave a small nod while he reached for my panties, pushing them aside and stroking my wet folds. I gave a loud moan at finally receiving the contact I had been longing for. Spencer reached for my mouth, sticking in two fingers, bidding me to suck them. This temporarily stifled my moans, that is until he removed the digits. But as quickly as they were gone, he replaced them with something else. His length was pushing up on my lips as it requested entrance. I let it in, earning a groan from Spencer which only served to turn me on more. Behind me Hotchner was pumping 2 fingers in and out of me, preparing me for his straining cock. He was brushing against my G-spot and it was causing me to squirm and moan around Reid’s dick. Because of the added vibrations I could feel Spencer beginning to tense up, but he pulled out before he could finish, edging himself.<br/>
Reid moved back towards Hotch and grabbed hold of the elastic of my panties and worked them off me, lifting my legs to fully remove them. As soon as my feet were back on the ground, I could feel Aaron lined up at my entrance. With a swift thrust, he bottomed out, and I silently thanked him for prepping me earlier. With the feeling of him completely inside me I gasped, but it was cut short as Spencer smashed his lips to mine.<br/>
“Shhhh” Arron whispered while stroking my hair, “You have to try to be silent, or someone might hear us Y/n”. I nodded frantically, wanting him to continue thrusting in me. Suddenly he yanked on my hair and began pumping in and out. Just as I was about to let out another loud moan Spencer inserted his member back into my mouth, catching the sound. I hallowed my cheeks and tried to focus on pleasuring Reid, but I was extremely distracted and beginning to unravel because of Hotch pushing deeper and deeper into me. Suddenly he pulled out and I whimpered at the emptiness I felt.<br/>
“Spencer, come back here, I want to watch you fuck Y/n” Hotch was staring at me, his eyes nearly black. Spencer made his way to where Hotch had been standing and slowly pushed into me until he bottomed out. Relishing at the feeling of once again being filled by one of the two well endowed men, I let out a whisper of a moan, trying to stay quiet for Hotch.<br/>
Spencer started agonizingly slow, barely quickening his pace until, after a few minutes, he looked up at Hotchner who gave the smallest of nods, barely perceptible. With this Spencer began to fuck me fast and hard, chasing his orgasm. I could no longer control my volume and was bordering on screams. Quickly his thrusts became erratic and somehow even faster, until finally he tensed and I felt his hot liquids spilling inside of me. I groaned in ecstasy as he filled me up. Hotch stopped stroking himself and moved over to stand very closely behind Spencer as he began to slowly pull out. Hotch quickly replaced him, not wanting any cum to leak out just yet.<br/>
Suddenly Hotch began to roughly fuck me, giving me no time to recover after Spencer. The friction was pushing me towards the edge and I could feel the tightness building in my stomach as my legs began to tingle. I cried out, feeling my orgasm wash over me as Aaron got closer to his own. With a few final thrusts, as I began to feel overstimulated in the aftermath of my orgasm, he too began to fill me with his cum. He eventually pulled out and both men leaned in for a closer look. I felt their mixed juices begin to run down my leg.<br/>
I was spent so the two helped me redress (they hadn’t removed and of their own clothes) but I noticed they neglected to replace my bra and panties. With cum dripping down my leg, approaching the edge of my skirt, they informed me I would have to earn my bra and panties back from each of them.<br/>
The two turned and began to walk away, Aaron tucking my bra inside of his suit and Reid awkwardly stuffing my panties into his pocket.<br/>
I collapsed onto my chair and began gathering my things, but I was struggling because I was shaking from the memory of what has just happened. Two men I had once thought unobtainable were mine, and I wasn’t about to let them go. I knew I had to get to each of their places as soon as I could, but for now all I wanted was to sleep. Before I could though, I still had to find a way to leave the office unnoticed as it was obvious I wasn’t wearing a bra, and there was a visible streak of cum still making its way down my leg. I stumbled over to the elevator and managed to press the button, closing the doors until the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught Red-Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day at work everyone has gone home to rest up, that is until Spencer Reid finds one of his coworkers in a compromising position. He gets Hotch on the phone and tells him to get here as soon as possible so he too can witness the great scene he stumbled upon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk why I keep writing these, I guess just for writing practice, and quarantine is really starting to get to me. anyways hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I bounded into work, with a new pep in my step from the evening before, or possibly just all the coffee I had ingested in order to wake after only four hours of sleep. My sleeping habits were not unlike those of Dr. Reid, sleeping little only wake up and gorge on coffee. I couldn’t wait to see him, knowing he desired me as much as I him, as well as Hotch. But my mood didn’t last, as once I stepped into the conference room, Hotch looked at me with a flat face, nothing warm behind his eyes and Spencer completely ignored me, studying his case file closer. I was deflated and flopped down into a chair to see where we would be headed next.</p>
<p>— — — — — — — — — — — — </p>
<p>	On the plane ride home from another successful case, Spencer was asleep on the couch as I made my way over to one of the tables. I still couldn’t really comprehend what had happened, the whole week neither Spencer nor Hotch had said anything more to me than the usual, even when we had been alone. I was starting to think what had happened last week had just been a dream that I had convinced myself was real out of exhaustion. I pushed all the thoughts and feelings I had formed about the two men to the back of my mind and resolved to simply bury myself in my work further, in order to distract from the dull pain I felt wrenching in my chest. <br/>	When I got home I was tired, but filthy and decided to take a shower before slipping into bed. I turned on the water, nearly hot enough to burn, the way I liked it, and began undressing, neglecting to close the door to the bathroom as I knew my roommate was out this week. I stepped in to the shower and let the hot water run over me. It instantly relaxed me and soothed my tense muscles. I let my hands run along my slick skin and decided to have a little fun before washing up. I let one hand cup my breast and tease my nipple while to other traced along my stomach. From what seemed to be the front room, I heard what sounded like a door opening and closing, but I was lost in my own pleasure, drawing my fingers across my clit. I perched one leg up on the ledge of the shower and positioned my arm to rest on the wall. I faced away from the glass panes of my shower and closed my eyes, imagining that Hotch and Reid were there. <br/>	What I hadn’t known at the time was the sound I had heard was in fact my door, as Spencer had used his key to enter my apartment. Of course he couldn’t have known I would be in such a lucrative position in my shower, but as soon as he saw me he had called Hotch to get him over as soon as possible.  <br/>	Once again there was the sound of my front door opening and closing and this time my eyes flew open as I spun around to see Aaron approaching Spencer. Reid was watching me with wide eyes and a hand at his crotch. Hotch saw the dumbstruck look on my face and gave a slight smirk. Suddenly he hooked his hand around Spencer’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, putting on a show that filled me with desperation. I no longer had any doubts that last week’s events were real. <br/>	My hand reached down to continue my own self-pleasure no longer having to image the men I was longing for. Hotch reached up and grabbed some fo Spencer’s wild hair while simultaneously unbuttoning the smaller man’s shirt. He finally got it off and it fell to the floor. At that Aaron met my begging eyes. <br/>	“Get out of your clothes, it looks like we are going to be joining our friend here” Hotch said teasingly. I bit my lip watching Spencer race to strip off the rest of his clothes, while Hotch took his time with it, making it more of a show for me. The two quickly stepped into the shower, eager to join me under the hot water. I was still sliding my fingers along my slick folds, until Reid wrapped his long fingers around my wrist, lifting my digits to his mouth. He licked off my juices, savoring the taste as he sucked them clean. <br/>	Hotch was behind me and I could feel his erection pressing on my back as he wrapped his strong arms around me. He fondled my breasts as he kissed my neck, while simultaneously Reid kissed me and scrapped his teeth against my lower lip. I squirmed between them, needy for more. <br/>	“I want you to fuck me please, I can’t stand it” I whined as I pushed my hips back against Hotch. Reid slipped two of his slender fingers into me and I gasped against his mouth. He began fucking me with his fingers, curling them with each push inwards to hit my g-spot. Behind me Hotch was grinding his erection against my ass, eager to be inside me. <br/>	Slowly Reid pulled out his fingers lifting them to once again taste my juices. Hotch lined himself up with my entrance, and as he entered me, we both let out a groan. I bent down to give both of us a better angle, and Spencer leaned in to kiss Hotch over me. I reached out and wrapped my hand around Reid’s dick, clearly catching him off guard as he sucked in a sharp inhale. I could barely focus on jerking Spencer off though, as behind me Hotch was clutching on to my hips driving himself into me deeper and harder. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and could tell it was the same for the other two, the pleasure clearly displayed other faces. Hotch gave a few more quick thrusts, spilling into me and at the same time Spencer began bucking his hips erratically, cumming into my hand. The sight of Reid’s face as he came pushed me over the edge as my knees buckled and I struggled to stand as my orgasm came over me in waves. Hotch caught me with his strong arms as I continued to twitch and convulse. <br/>	This time rather than leaving me shaken and confused the pair stuck around. Aaron massaged my head, rubbing in my shampoo as Spencer gently dragged a loofa over my skin. As much as I loved them pounding into me until I was begging and incoherent it was nice to have their attention in a different way. Aaron was surprisingly gentle and in the back of my mind I wondered if he had ever done something like this for Haley. <br/>	Eventually we stepped out and dried off as the water began to run cold. I insisted on cleaning up, but the two men ushered me to bed with assurances that they would handle it. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep to the sight of Spencer scurrying around my apartment, his arms full of crumpled clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>